Taking Time
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Judith desperately wants to make amends with James but goes about it in all the wrong ways. How will James react upon knowing who got himself and his friends fired from Team Rocket and what happens when someone discovers Judith's secret?
1. Default Chapter

Taking Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do own them so there!!! Only kidding *sighs* its nice to dream. anyway Pokémon and TR belong to Nintendo and I am making no money from this (Yet! *laughs evilly*)  
  
Authors Notes: This is isn't really a sequel as such more like a carry on from where 'Forgiveness' left off. It does have more than just one chapter this time and I know some people have been wanting more to 'Forgiveness' and 'The Truth' so here it is! R&R  
  
Chapter One: The Meeting at the mansion  
  
"So how are you both?" Judith Morgan enquired taking a sip of her tea as she spoke. Opposite from her sat her 'son' and his friends. James had gone straight from the graveyard in Magenta Town to the Morgan Mansion to see the woman whom for 17 years he had thought to be his mother. Only a month ago, after the death of his father, James discovered that everything he thought he knew about himself was a lie. Judith had fallen pregnant the same time as their family maid Danielle. By sheer coincidence they went into labour on the same day. Judith had a baby girl but the child had been still born. It had been then that Hopkins had presented Judith with Danielle's baby. The poor girl had died from internal bleeding before the doctor could call for help. The little boy was an orphan now as his father had been killed in a car crash several months back. Thomas Morgan persuaded Judith to let Dr Burkley swap the babies. Judith agreed and for seventeen years Danielle's child, James, was brought up as the heir to the Morgan fortune. Then Thomas had died and Judith was racked with guilt and confessed everything in a letter to James. James had been furious with Judith and never wanted to see her again but after a little help from Jesse and Meowth and visiting Danielle's grave James knew that Judith was hurting too and needed him right now. James had gone straight from the cemetery to Judith's mansion with Jesse and Meowth. Jesse was now holding his hand as he and his mother made small talk in the main lounge of the mansion. Small talk had all it had been. They talked about the weather and Judith asked about Team Rocket and the twerps. Outwardly Judith seemed to be coping with her husband's death but it was the subtle little things that you could see that made James suspect that Judith was close to a break down. The black mourning clothes for one thing. Judith still wore them and this made the fact that she was terribly pale all the more clearer. She was holding the teacup and it rattled loudly against the saucer and her eyes were down cast and had an empty look about them. Judith Morgan was barely holding herself together. "We're all fine" Jesse replied to Judith's earlier question. "The Boss wants us to get back on the trail of the twerps soon through"  
  
"You're leaving?" Judith cried the cup in her hand starting to tremble worse than before now.  
  
"Not for a few more days" Jesse said quickly. "The Boss was mad at us for taking leave as it is"  
  
"I don't like you working in that terrible criminal gang James" Judith said softly. "You could get hurt" James didn't know what to say to this. He had never even imagined that he and Judith could have a conversation let alone her voicing her fears for his safety. "I don't have much of a choice" James replied carefully. "It does pay well" this was a lie. Giovanni had cut their paycheques again and they were earning £100 a week between the three of them.  
  
"We're having an extension built in the east wing," Judith said changing the subject. She handed James some plans that were lying on the oak coffee table. Why on earth would she want an extension? James wondered as he studied the plans. The east wing was where he and his parents had lived; the west wing was the servant's wing. Jesse seemed as puzzled as James was but Judith answered this all for them. "I have to make the place a little bigger for when you and your friends move in don't I James?" she said.  
  
"Moving in?" Meowth asked, the cat had been silent up until now.  
  
"I didn't say I was moving in" James replied quietly.  
  
"It's the perfect solution," Judith said excitedly. "I won't be lonely anymore and you will get out of that dreadful Team Rocket. You can take the money your father left you and you and your friends will never have to work again" James looked at Jesse and Meowth. Jesse gripped his hand tighter but he could tell that they were dreaming of living off the Morgan's wealth. "No" James said firmly. "We cannot move in. It'd be too much"  
  
"No it would not," Judith snapped.  
  
"You haven't lived with Meowth" Jesse joked in an attempt to ease the situation.  
  
"It would be perfect" Judith ignored Jesse and leaned forward in her chair smiling happily. "You could have anything you wanted and we would be a family again. James you can't honestly prefer Team Rocket to all of this finery?" Judith gestured to the rest of the mansion with a hand as she spoke.  
  
"It would be wrong" James replied.  
  
"What would be wrong about it?" Judith demanded but James knew she was faking innocence. Judith was an intelligent woman and must guess what he was thinking. James did not want to explain to her but she left him with no choice. "Judith you are not my mother and Thomas was not my father. I can't take money from you knowing what I do. It would be wrong"  
  
"And this coming from a Pokemon thief" Judith chuckled. "James don't be so stupid. It does not matter that you are the child of the servant girl we once felt pity for. No one will know. Dr Burkley is dead and Hopkins and your friends aren't going to tell anyone".  
  
"Shut up!" James shouted bolting up from the sofa. "You don't know anything about me. Why do you think I joined Team Rocket? Because you drove me away with all this talk of doing what is expected of me. Growing up here was the worst thing in the world. You and Thomas were either in my face the whole time or you would ignore me and lock me in the basement with Jessebell. Then I find out that you weren't even my parents and took me from my mother just because your own child died!"  
  
"Me and Thomas love you" Judith said sharply "And if you have any sense you will hold your tongue"  
  
"Love me? That's a laugh Judith! You were both cold and cruel and made my life hell!"  
  
"Shut up James" Judith cried tears forming in her eyes. "You don't know what you're saying"  
  
"Can you answer me one question or will you deny me that as well as you did love?" Judith nodded mutely not knowing what else to do. Jesse and Meowth looked uncomfortably on wondering whether to interfere or not. "If your own child had lived would you have still taken me in?" James asked. Judith looked at the floor and then shook her head. James stood up and fled the room. Jesse and Meowth ran after him leaving Judith to start crying bitterly.  
  
Jesse found James sitting on the steps leading into the mansion. He had his face buried in his hands whilst he too cried. Jesse told Meowth to give them a few minutes and the cat left.  
  
"James?" Jesse whispered sitting down beside him.  
  
"Leave me alone" was the muffled reply.  
  
"James please." Jesse didn't know what to say. What could she say that would make him feel better? Jesse couldn't even begin to imagine how James was feeling. When he was upset over Danielle Jesse could relate to it because of Miyamoto but how could she help him now? Jesse thought that Judith had changed but she was still the spiteful woman that Jesse had met when Thomas was alive. Even her husband's death could not change her. Judith wanted everything on her terms. Jesse had thought about what it would be like if James excepted Judith's offer but she knew deep down that he would never have done that. Jesse, now she thought about it more clearly, realised that living with Judith would be nothing short of a nightmare. Judith thought that money could buy you anything but all James ever wanted from them was love and they denied the one thing he cried out for. Maybe Judith didn't deserve Jesse's earlier pity? As Jesse watched James crying not knowing what to do she recalled something that Miyamoto told her when she was little.  
  
"Trust yourself and do whatever your heart tells you" Miyamoto had seldom ever given her daughter advice but when she did Jesse always remembered it. Jesse knew that she had to use this advice now as she watched James sobbing uncontrollably in front of her. She sat down beside him and took him in her arms and did the thing that she knew was right. Jesse just held James tightly whilst he cried.  
  
Meowth watched the scene before him tears forming in his blue eyes. They are so perfect together he thought as Jesse drew nearer still to her friend until her head was resting against his. Meowth knew how Jesse felt for James as she confided in the cat often enough. This surprised Meowth. Jesse never talked to anyone, not even James about her feelings. Then one day about 6 months ago Jesse told Meowth that she was in love with James. Since then Meowth had urged Jesse to tell James yet she refused claiming that the time was not right. Surely there was no time like the present? Meowth asked Jesse again after Thomas Morgan's funeral but still she refused. "It would not be right" Jesse had said. "James needs us Meowth. This has hurt him and if I were to tell him that I loved him then it would do more harm than good" Meowth didn't understand this. James needed to know that someone loved him and Jesse, like Judith and Thomas had done was refusing to give that love to him. Jesse finally released James from the hug and stood up helping him to his feet as she did so. Meowth watched them slowly start walking down the path towards the mansion gates. Then he heard a noise behind him. Meowth spun round and saw Judith. "Where is he going?" she asked, her voice small and fragile sounding.  
  
"Home" Meowth replied coldly.  
  
"This is his home" Judith said starting to go after him.  
  
"Yous take one more step and you'll regret it" Meowth threatened. "Let him go Judith" Judith regarded the cat Pokemon for a few seconds. They both knew that she could get passed him if she wanted too but there was something in his eyes that made Judith realise that this was not the way.  
  
"I do love him," she said sadly as she turned to go back inside.  
  
"Try telling James dat once in a while" Meowth snapped before bounding after his friends. 


	2. The arrangement

Chapter Two: The Arrangement  
  
"Are you sure you don't wish for me to come in side with you Madam?" Hopkins asked as he stopped the limousine outside the dark building.  
  
"No thank you Hopkins" Judith replied trying to sound strong "I can do this by myself"  
  
Hopkins knowing better than to argue with his employer simply shook his head as she got out and made her way towards the building in question. Though the butler did not agree with what Judith was going to do he could see where she was coming from. Judith was not as strong as her late husband and needed someone more than she cared to admit. The Morgan fortune had corrupted her more than Hopkins had ever guessed and he secretly admired James for having the courage to walk away from millions. Judith was doing what she was not because she cared for James' safety but because she wanted him back with her. Still Hopkins liked to think that deep down she had a conscience and would one day learn that you couldn't buy everything if you were rich.  
  
Giovanni sighed massaging his temple with his right hand whilst his left petted his Persian on the top of its head. He had, had a very bad day so far and this headache was the least of his worries. He had three teams currently in jail and would have to fork out for the bail money again. Then some local trainers came in looking for a gym match and knowing it would be suspicious to turn them away Giovanni was forced to battle them even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. The gym was a excellent cover for his Team Rocket Headquarters, a vast labyrinth of corridors and rooms built under the gym, but there were times when he just wanted to give it up and retire from Team Rocket for good. Today was one of these days.  
  
Giovanni set the Persian down on the floor and took out his chequebook. If his teams were to get their weekly pay on time then he would have to start mailing them now. Giovanni wrote the cheques out in silence until he came to his defective team. Jesse, James and Meowth were the thorns in his side for as long as he remembered. They only reason they were kept on the team was because of Miyamoto. Giovanni had hoped her daughter would turn out to be his best agent, as did her mother. Miyamoto had been beautiful and graceful and so was her daughter. The similarities ended there however. Jesse was a huge failure and could do much better if those idiots James and Meowth weren't around. Giovanni supposed he could fire the lot of them but he felt responsible for them in a way. Because of Team Rocket Jesse became an orphan and Giovanni felt he could make it up to her somehow by giving her a job and a home. James reminded Giovanni of himself when he was 17. Eager to please his Boss but always messing up and looking like a fool. Giovanni remembered that he could do nothing right in his mother's eyes. And Meowth, Giovanni was very fond of that comedian cat Pokémon deep down.  
  
"Sir there is someone here to see you" his secretary came in interrupting Giovanni from his thoughts.  
  
"Not another trainer" he groaned angrily, "Tell them the gym is closed"  
  
"No" the secretary said, "Not a trainer"  
  
"Well tell them to get lost. I don't have time for meetings today"  
  
"She won't go until she's spoken with you sir. And."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She knows about Team Rocket sir"  
  
"Show her in"  
  
Giovanni slipped his chequebook into a drawer leaned back in his chair his worry clear on his face. Someone knew who he was? That had to be impossible. Still he would see how much this woman knew. People who knew too much were silenced.  
  
The woman stepped nervously into the room. She was not what Giovanni was expecting. She was about his age and seemed to be of upper class as was Giovanni himself. He gestured for her to take a seat before he spoke.  
  
"My secretary told me that you wished to speak with me. I have to admit I am very curious as to the nature if this visit. I mainly get young trainers in my gym and not a woman such as yourself"  
  
"My names Judith Morgan and I came here to speak to you about a couple of the teenagers you employ in Team Rocket"  
  
Giovanni leaned forward in his chair "What makes you think I have anything to do with Team Rocket?"  
  
"I had an interesting talk with a young Pokémon trainer who knew your identity. He pointed me in your direction"  
  
"May I ask this trainers name?" so someone out there knew who he was. This was very disturbing to say the least.  
  
"No" Judith said, "I did not come here to threaten you or expose your identity. well not unless you refuse to give me what I want"  
  
"And what is that?" Giovanni asked coldly.  
  
"You employ two teenagers called Jesse and James along with their Meowth is that correct?"  
  
"Yes it is" Giovanni wondered what she wanted with them. Maybe they stole from her? Not that those two could steal anything of real value.  
  
"I am prepared to pay you a sum in exchange for you to fire them"  
  
"What is your interest in Jesse and James?" Giovanni asked. This was getting to be a most interesting day after all.  
  
"James Morgan is my son"  
  
Giovanni nearly gasped in shock but managed to compose himself in time. Everyone knew of the Morgan's fortune. They were the richest couple in Kanto and since the husband died the widow was the richest woman in both Kanto and Johto. Giovanni knew that James had the same surname but he had assumed it was nothing more than mere coincidence after all Morgan was a common enough name. But why was James working in Team Rocket then?  
  
"I wish for my son to come home to me" Judith continued, "You can imagine how his reputation as a thief is ruining my social status"  
  
"What makes you think I would fire one of my own employees for money?"  
  
"Because Jesse and James are useless and this might be your only chance to make some serious money out of them"  
  
Giovanni wasn't sure. He was responsible for them after all. but they would be fine living in luxury with Judith Morgan surely?  
  
"How much are you offering for me to terminate their contracts?"  
  
"One million pounds"  
  
Giovanni did gasp this time. He was rich and one million pounds was not a lot of money to him but to make that much out of a simple business deal? That was what he saw it as. He was simply making a business deal that would make him a million pounds better off.  
  
"And they would be well looked after?" why did he care so much? He must be going soft!  
  
"I can assure you they will want for nothing for the rest of their lives"  
  
"Then Mrs Morgan I think we have a deal"  
  
Judith squealed happily at this, an act that didn't seem to come naturally to her.  
  
She took out her own chequebook and scribbled an amount "This is half and you will get the other half when James and Jesse are back with me"  
  
"I will fire them this afternoon," Giovanni promised  
  
"Then consider your cheque in the post" Judith turned to leave "And don't worry about your identity. I have better things to do than getting involved with the police. Your secret is safe with me"  
  
Giovanni watched her leave and couldn't help feeling regretful that she hadn't stayed for longer. Judith was a woman with guts. She knew what she wanted and she went out to get it. Giovanni would have liked to get to know a woman such as her better. He picked his Persian up and grinned, "This is turning out to be a better day than I thought"  
  
Hopkins sighed with relief when Judith came back out of the gym "How did it go Madam?"  
  
"Just fine Hopkins" Judith said as she got back into the limousine "Jesse and James will be back home with me any day now"  
  
"Very good Madam but one question if I may?"  
  
"Certainly"  
  
"Why the girl too? Surely Master James is all that matters?"  
  
"She is his best friend" Judith said with a little sincerity in her voice. If she were completely honest she would admit that she didn't like the thought of splitting James up from his best friend. 


	3. Fired

Chapter Three: Fired  
  
A/N: *Brushes all the dust and cobwebs away from her little corner of ff.net* Well I finally got around to writing this ficcie again. A big thanks to all my reviewers (you know who you are) for their encouragement and patience, I just hope I'm forgiven for the long wait! ^_^  
  
Jesse didn't want to get up that morning. She just wanted to close her eyes and stay in the warm bed forever. Today was the day that they had to leave the safe house in Magenta Town and go on the trail of the Pikachu again. That would mean getting electrocuted, sleeping on park benches at night, no warm bed and barely a cracker between them! Jesse would stay in the safe house forever if they could get away with it.  
  
"Tell me again why I stay on Team Rocket?" Jesse asked Meowth as she reluctantly opened her eyes. Meowth shrugged and jumped down off the end of her bed "I ask myself da same question Jess"  
  
"Is James up yet?" it had been two weeks since they had seen Judith and James finally seemed to be able to forget everything that happened. Jesse was glad that he was feeling better about things. Nothing pained her more than seeing James hurting.  
  
"Yeah he's down stairs making us lunch"  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"Its two in da afternoon Jess"  
  
Jesse glanced at her watch "Oh Meowth why didn't you wake me!"  
  
"James said ta leave ya to your beauty sleep and believe me yous need plenty of it"  
  
Jesse, not appreciating Meowth's remark, smacked him hard over the head knocking him onto the floor. Then she climbed out of bed and put her uniform on. As late whenever she wore it she felt sick. At one time Team Rocket had been fun and easy money until they met Ash Ketchum that was. Jesse longed for their luck to change but even when they went after other trainers Ash always seemed to be there to stop them.  
  
"If only he knew how hard it is" Jesse thought, "If we didn't have Team Rocket we'd be living on the streets"  
  
When Jesse got downstairs she saw that James had made them lunch as Meowth had said. Sitting down at the small table she helped herself to a sandwich.  
  
"Sorry it's not much" James said coming in with two glasses of water and a bowel of milk for Meowth "We don't have much in the fridge at the moment"  
  
"That's ok" Jesse replied starting on her second sandwich. I'm so glad James can cook she thought. Even things like sandwiches and toast are nicer when he makes them. "Where did you learn to be so good at it anyway?" she added  
  
James shrugged "When I first joined Team Rocket I guess. I decided I would have to learn seeing that you are a hopeless cook"  
  
Jesse giggled and without thinking said, "Must be in your gene pool or something" "Oh god that was so stupid" she cried wishing she could reach out and take back those words.  
  
"Its ok" James smiled sadly.  
  
"No its not" Jesse said, "I shouldn't have said that"  
  
"Really its fine" James said, "I want things to get back to normal. I appreciate how nice you and Meowth have been but I just want to forget about it" Though James had to admit he did like the new, apologetic, kinder Jesse he was missing her temper tantrums and even getting hit with her fan or mallet. He just wanted to get everything back to how it was so that he didn't have to be reminded of what he had lost.  
  
Jesse was about to reply when the phone rung. James shot Jesse a nervous look. Judith had been calling the safe house for the past two weeks.  
  
"Jesse, James!" they heard Meowth calling them "Da Boss is on da phone"  
  
James' look of concern became a look of utter terror. Giovanni never called them unless there was something really wrong.  
  
"You had to say that didn't you?" Jesse hissed getting up from the table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you wanted everything to get back to normal! Now he's going to chew us out for having almost two months off duty!"  
  
James sank lower in his chair and it was only a firm tug on the arm from Jesse that got him up. Together they slowly walked into the front room and sat down in front of the videophone.  
  
"Good afternoon sir." Jesse started but the Boss raised a hand and told her to be quiet.  
  
"Still here I see," he said. Jesse flinched at his mannerism. He seemed colder than usual yet there was sadness in his voice.  
  
"We were just leaving today sir" Meowth piped up.  
  
"Yes. you will be leaving" Giovanni said.  
  
Jesse gripped onto James' hand not liking this one bit.  
  
Giovanni's face hardened again "I have had enough of your incompetence to last me a life time and I am sure you will agree this solution is the best for all of us"  
  
"Solution sir?" Jesse asked timidly  
  
"You are fired. I want you out of my house by tonight. I don't care where you go just as long as it is far away from me and Team Rocket understand"  
  
James and Meowth gasped. "Where will we go?" James whimpered.  
  
"I told you I don't care!"  
  
James shrank back behind Jesse and Meowth climbed into her lap "Sir you can't fire us" Jesse said. Her mind was racing too. Where would they go? How would they support themselves? They were criminals! Who would employ them?  
  
"Give me one good reason why?"  
  
Jesse wanted to reply but there was nothing to say. They weren't indispensable members of the team like Butch and Cassidy. Jesse felt fear of being on the streets again slowly start to overcome her. Those cold lonely nights curled up on a park bench freezing half to death not knowing where your next meal was coming from. Jesse didn't think she could face it again. She glanced at James realising that he was having similar thoughts.  
  
Jesse had found James almost frozen to death on the streets of Viridian City when she was ten years old. It was only once she met him that she felt she had a life again. Team Rocket and James were all that mattered to her.  
  
"We'll be gone by tonight sir" Meowth said. The screen then went blank.  
  
Jesse looked across at James trying to read the expression on his face. For once she found that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Jesse squeezed his hand gently and forced a smile.  
  
"We'll be ok. We can get jobs and start again and."  
  
"Who ya trying kid Jess?" Meowth snapped, "Who's gonna employ us? We're social losers remember!"  
  
"I know that!" Jesse yelled.  
  
"Let's pack" James said suddenly  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know somewhere we can go for a while"  
  
"Where?" Jesse demanded. James didn't have any friends in the town that she was aware of unless he was thinking of.  
  
"No James we are not going there"  
  
"Where else can we go?"  
  
"I'd rather sleep on the streets than ask her for help after all she did to you"  
  
"Jesse it is the middle of November. The nights are freezing you know that. We can't sleep outside and no one else will help us"  
  
Jesse frowned knowing he was right. "I'd rather freeze," she said half- heartedly.  
  
James smiled sadly "Come on lets get our things"  
  
Judith had been sitting by the window looking out across the huge gardens searching in vain for a sign that her son and his friends were going to turn up any time soon. Giovanni had called her to confirm that the deed had been done and to ask her if she wanted to see him again. Judith had turned him down of course. The nerve of that man! Her husband had been dead not even a year and already he thought she would be looking for someone else! Judith scowled at the thought of him. As if she would date a criminal anyway! Not to mention that it was highly improper after all.  
  
Judith looked back out the window and smiled when she saw James and the others making their way slowly up her driveway. 


	4. Nowhere else to turn

Chapter Four: No where else to turn 

A/N: About time I continued this eh? As Maddie said it's definitely taking time! Anyways here we are with chapter four. Hopefully I won't keep you waiting as long for chapter five!

"James we don't have to go to her you know that right?" Jesse whispered when she saw her friend hesitate at the mansion gates. James swallowed hard and turned to face her 

"We have no where else to go Jess"

"We do not have to go here" Jesse replied a little angrily. Why was James trying to be noble and do the right thing by her all the time? She would much rather sleep rough than see him in pain but of course Jesse could not tell him this for fear of her real feelings towards her friend getting out. 

James ignored his friends concern as they continued up the vast driveway along with the feelings of nausea that threatened to over come him. Jesse thought that his fear of coming back to the mansion was based on his hatred for the couple that were not his parents. James wished that was all it was. No there was something far worse to fear than that. Jessebell.

James broke out in a cold sweat just thinking of her. On the outside and to all she seemed like the perfect lady. Everything she did was perfectly correct and proper. Only James knew the truth. Jessebell was domineering, cruel and had made James' life a misery. She not only wanted to change him but to control him. James couldn't face that and had run away all those years ago. Now he was back and what if she was too? Was she still living in the mansion? James hadn't seen her the first time but what if Judith moved her in because she was lonely? 

Still going to Judith was a much better option than to sleep rough. James glanced at Jesse and felt a pang of regret mixed with love for her. All her life she had the bad end of things. Her mother loved Jesse so much and she could not provide the life Jesse deserved. James loved Jesse too and knew that this was the only way. He wouldn't have her sleeping rough again even if it meant facing Jessebell again. James thought back to his last encounter with her. She had told him she would follow him to the ends of the earth and the bottom of the sea. James had to smile at this. So much for her promises. She had never even been off the estate!   

They reached the front door and just as James was about to reach up and ring the bell it flew wide open. 

"James I knew you'd come back!" Judith cried before ushering them all inside. James struggled as she got a grip on his arm pulling him into the luxurious front room. He glanced back at Jesse and Meowth for help but the butler was pulling them in the same direction. 

"Have a seat" Judith more or less threw James down onto the sofa "Would you like anything to drink? Hopkins can make tea for us"

"No" James tried to protest as Jesse and Meowth were pushed down next to him. 

"Hopkins, tea" Judith commanded.

"Yes Madam"

"I can't believe you came back to me" Judith cried happily "I was sure you had abandoned me"

James looked to Jesse for help as Judith continued to babble on happily about how great it was to have him back. 

"Judith listen to me" James tried again. 

"WILL YOUS SHUT UP!" Meowth yelled.  

Judith stopped and stared in shock at the cat. James doubted anyone had spoken like that to her before. Taking the opportunity he quickly spoke.

"I didn't want to come here Judith. If I had another option I would not be sitting here believe me"

Judith frowned "Then why did you come?"

"Because we need money"

Jesse awaited Judith's reaction with baited breath. She had thought James would ask for a place to stay but asking her for money? Judith was as tight fisted as Giovanni. There was something else nagging Jesse too. Why did Judith not seem surprised that they were here? Sure she made a scene but it seemed forced somehow.

"How much?"

James shrugged "How much did Thomas leave me? You said before he did leave me something"

"I thought you didn't want our money?"

"I have no choice. Our Boss fired us without warning. I need the money to get us a place to stay"

"You can stay here," Judith said quickly

"I would rather get us our own place"

"Just stay for one night"

"No"

"Then I can't help you"

"I thought you loved me? Isn't that what you said in your letter?" James produced the rather crumpled letter confessing everything that Judith had done and threw it at her. "Is this as meaningless to you as I am then?"

"You misunderstand me" the shocked older woman was gone now and was replaced by the cold-hearted woman that Jesse had always known to be Judith Morgan. "All our money is in the bank at the moment. When Thomas died our account was frozen until the will was sorted out. When I explained to my lawyer that you weren't interested in your share it caused quite a problem James dear. You will have to come with me tomorrow to clear up this mess yourself"

"Can't we do it now?"

"James don't be silly. It is Sunday. Lawyers don't work on weekends."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because you have no choice. As you said yourself you wouldn't be here if you had another option. I'll get Hopkins to show you to your rooms"

At that moment the butler came back with the tea. 

"There has been a change of plan Hopkins" Judith said sweetly "James and his friends will be staying tonight. Show the young lady to her room will you? I wish to talk to my son alone for a minute"

Hopkins nodded and gestured to Jesse to follow him. Meowth, feeling a little cross at being ignored decided to follow also. 

Once they were alone James found the fear was starting to resurface. He had kept a brave face in front of Jesse and Meowth but now that was crumbling. James remembered every cold disapproving look Judith had given him when he was growing up. He had to ask. If he didn't they he would never get any sleep that night. 

"Is Jessebell still here?"

Judith shook her head "After Growlie and that Pikachu attacked her she left and we haven't had contact since. Her parents informed me that she was in France the last time they heard from her. She's far away from here James I promise you"

James did feel a little better knowing there were miles of ocean between them. 

"James" Judith started again, "I want us to put aside all this nastiness. Maybe we could start again?"

"You hurt me with those words. How can I just forget?"

"Because I am your mother"

"No you're not"

Judith had never thought words could hurt her until now and she was very shocked to find tears welling up in her eyes at this simple phrase. Seeing James brought back all those awful memories of the struggle she had to conceive only to loose Elizabeth again at birth. Years she and Thomas had been trying with no success. Judith had three miscarriages before Elizabeth and even though Dr Burkley had warned her that Elizabeth would most likely die at birth or be still born Judith had a feeling that everything would be all right. She had been wrong and Elizabeth was a stillborn. 

Judith had hated Danielle for becoming pregnant the same time as she. Danielle's pregnancy had been an accident. She and Judith had been as close as servant and employer could get. Judith had confided in Danielle when Thomas got angry with her for not being able to provide him with an heir. 

There had been two deaths the day the women gave birth. Judith felt guilty for all of James' life for stealing him away from Danielle. Danielle had been the closest thing Judith had to a friend. All the women at the social events she attended were superficial. They would be her friends as long as she had money, status and a husband. They didn't want to know now she was a widow. 

"Danielle would have been proud of you" Judith didn't realise she had said this out loud until she heard James' reply. 

"What was she like?"

"Like you. Danielle cared about the things in life that I thought didn't matter. She didn't want money to make her happy. She had everything she was always telling me. She had your father and she was pregnant. All she wanted was a family."

James didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything that might stop Judith from being open with him. That was all he really wanted from her. 

"When your father died Danielle was devastated as you can imagine. She kept going though. I asked her once how she could cope. She told me it was because of you. Danielle told me it was a terrible thing for a child to grow up without its parents."

"Then she died"

Judith nodded, "When Thomas presented me with you and urged me to take you as my own I thought of what Danielle had said. How could I not take you in? Danielle would have wanted me to have you"

"Then why did you say those things about putting me in an orphanage if your own child had lived?"

"I don't know"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do" Judith wept. 

Then she did something James never thought she would do. Judith got up from her seat and hugged him. James hugged her back feeling his own tears falling down his cheeks. That simple gesture meant the world to him. At last Judith pulled back feeling a little silly. 

"Come on you should unpack your things and I have to get ready for dinner"

James wiped his eyes seeing the same old Judith he always knew before him once more. 

"Thank you" he said as he left the room. 

"Maybe we can talk some more about Danielle tomorrow?" Judith offered, "If you want to that is?"

"Maybe" James replied. 

After he had gone Judith took a moment to compose herself before hurrying upstairs to change for dinner. She was about to curse herself for letting her emotions take hold of her when she realised all the good it had done. Maybe James would want to stay a little longer now she was willing to talk? 

"Use vine whip" the figure hiding in the shadows of the mansion grounds commanded their Pokémon. It complied and soon they were holding the note left forgotten on the floor. The figure stayed in their position underneath the window and read it silently. 

"Judith would hate for this to get out I am sure" the figure smirked. "And I have the proof to destroy her right in my hands. Perfect blackmail for getting what I want"

The figure sneaked away across the lawn. They would have to have a little talk with Judith tomorrow. 


	5. Judith's Deceit

Chapter Five: Judith's deceit 

Jesse followed the old butler up the seemingly never-ending stairs rather reluctantly. She didn't want to leave James alone with Judith fearful of what the woman would do. Jesse sighed angrily. Not that she was given a choice in the matter. 

Jesse still couldn't believe that Giovanni had fired them. Ok they weren't the best members but they were loyal to the team. Obviously that loyalty didn't mean a thing to Giovanni. The little cat Pokémon was obviously having similar thoughts as when the butler came to a stop Meowth did not and ran into the backs of his legs. Hopkins gave the cat a disdainful look yet refrained from commenting and instead addressed Jesse. 

"My mistress wishes for you to stay in this room. I shall be at your beck and call for the duration of your stay here with us. Will you be requiring anything at present?"

"Yeah a bowl of warm milk, a satin pillow to sleep on and all da food I can eat!" Meowth said, or rather tried to say before Jesse trod on his head, pressing the heal of her boot firmly down into his face. Smiling sweetly at Hopkins, who was sweatdropping nervously she said, "That will be all thank you."

"Very good" he nodded and made a hasty exit. 

"Why did ya do dat?" Meowth snapped as Jesse fitted the small silver key Hopkins had given her into the lock. 

"Because" Jesse growled, "We are not here by choice. If it were up to me we would not be staying here at all."

Meowth sighed and rubbed his dented charm "Dats all very well Jess but I don't see why we can't take advantage of his momma's guilt… whoa!" Meowth ducked to avoid a wooden mallet that swung dangerously close to the top of his head. 

Jesse shook her head and pushed open the door, gasping softly as she stepped into the room. 

It was like a fairy tale Princess's bedroom. The bed was made from carved ivory, pink satin pillows and a silk sheet laid out neatly on a firm white mattress. White net curtains hung down around it, drawn back with golden tiebacks. The windows too were decorated with the same curtains, in a pink tinge and the glass in the window itself was so clear that it might not have even been there at all. The rest of the room was furnished in solid pine; a dressing table stood in one corner, hand crafted with a golden leaf pattern stencilled onto the wood. A small stool with a silk cushion atop matched the dresser itself. Opposite that stood a wardrobe and when Jesse opened it she was amazed to find ball gowns of every colour and design she had ever seen in fashion magazines hanging up neatly inside. Then as though expecting them a lavish red satin Meowth bed sat in one corner. Meowth's eyes widened into milky saucers as he stared at it. 

"Jess dis is heaven!" he cried, racing to the aforementioned bed. "Look at all dis!"

Jesse giggled and pulled a ball gown free from the wooden hangers, this one was pale blue and had an almost indecently low neckline. 

"I feel like a Princess!" Jesse cried, holding the dress up against her. "It looks like it will be a perfect fit!"

Meowth chuckled, "I bet Jimmy would luv ta see ya in dat wouldn't he?"

"You think so?" Jesse asked and then a crimson blush adorned her cheeks as the meaning behind the feline's words sunk in. 

Jesse turned away from the Cheshire cat grin that was spread across her friend's face and instead glanced at the price tag hanging off of the garment. 

"It's a pretty dress and a pretty price" she murmured, "Best leave it be. It would take our salaries for three hundred years to pay for this."

Meowth chortled at her words and then stopped in mid stretch as his tired mind digested this sentence. 

"Hey Jess how'd ya know how much it cost?"

"How do you think furball?" Jesse snapped, shoving the offending item in his face "The price tag!"

"Why would da price tag still be on it?" Meowth wondered, getting up and padding over to the wardrobe. Jumping up onto Jesse's shoulder he pulled out another dress and again the tag was on it and another and another.

"Doesn't dat strike ya as odd?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow "No. Why?"

Meowth rolled his eyes, "Yous humans are so dense. Tink about it. Why would Judith leave the price tags on a bunch of clothes dat just happen to be your size. Dey can't have been for herself as dey is all the da wrong size anyways. And why has she got a cat bed in here? Growlie sleeps in his own mansion and Jimmy never mentioned a feline companion did he?"

"No?" it was slowly started to dawn on Jesse just what her friend was saying as she let the insult go unpunished. 

"It's awfully convenient is it not? Judith happens to have been on a shopping trip da day we turn up and happens to buy a Meowth bed dat same day."

"Are you saying she was expecting us?" Jesse asked sceptically "How could she have been? No one else knew that the Boss fired us" and then "Oh… Do you think she had something to do with that too?"

Meowth nodded, "It's possible. Rich folks like her tink dat dey can buy anyting with dare money."

"Are you suggesting that Judith paid Giovanni to fire us?"

Meowth shrugged, a ridiculous act for a cat Pokémon "Perhaps. I tink yous better have a word with Jimmy."

"Me? Why not you?"

Meowth grinned devilishly "He knows ya better. Maybe ya can tell him a few other tings too?"

The cat Pokémon quickly slipped out of the to avoid a boot being thrown in his direction. Jesse pouted to herself and sat back down on the bed, now alone and at a loss. Part of her considered charging downstairs and demanding the truth from Judith. If it was true that was… Meowth was clever, too clever for his own good. Surely Judith cared for James' happiness enough to know that he was happier in Team Rocket than here in the mansion? Jesse sighed and her gaze strayed to the white nightgown hanging on the back of the closed door. Getting up off the bed she reached for it and decided to at least get changed and as it had the price tag attached as well she assumed it was for her. Opening an adjourning door Jesse saw a lavish bathroom and an inviting looking marble shower room. Smiling to herself she slipped inside and locked the door. Who knew how long James would be? She may as well get herself freshened up whilst she was waiting and it would give her time to phrase what Meowth suspected delicately. 

******

It was late, near midnight when Jesse heard footsteps outside the bedroom door. She bolted up in the bed, thinking perhaps at first that it was Meowth simply returning. The feline (she silently cursed him for his perception) had left to give her a chance to speak with James alone and sure enough there was a gentle tap on the door followed by a:

"Jess? Are you asleep?"

Naturally Jesse replied, "How can I be when there is someone outside my bedroom door banging on it?" cursing her sharp tongue and frayed nerves Jesse awaited the response she knew all too well. 

"Oh… sorry. I'll come back in the morning shall I?"

Trying not to seem as though she wanted to see him Jesse haughtily snapped back "What is the point? Now you've woken me you may as well come in."

Silence followed and then the door open. James flicked on the light, which earned a string of curses from the red haired young woman as harsh artificial light stabbed at her eyes that were now accustomed to darkness.  

"I didn't mean to disturb you and… hey where's Meowth?" 

"He wanted a late evening stroll of the grounds," Jesse said, which was not entirely a lie. 

James shrugged nervously and took a seat on the edge of the bed "I didn't see him" was the soft response to this bit of information. Jesse wondered why he seemed so on edge. There was nervousness mixed in with excitement. She shifted in the bed suddenly self-conscious of the thin nightgown, which was no big deal really; James had seen her in her nightwear before. 

"What is on your mind?" she enquired at length. 

"Judith"

"Oh?"

James smiled, "We had a long talk. She's really changed Jess. We talked about Danielle and Judith wants to make amends" his eyes practically sparkled as he spoke these words, happiness shone out of the emerald pools "And to think we almost did not come here."

"James…" Jesse started. 

"I couldn't quite believe it myself at first" James continued, oblivious to his friend's growing discomfort "She has never shown me that kind of emotion before. She welcomed us with open arms even though I rejected her willingness to forget the past. We can stay for as long as we want. Tomorrow Judith is going to contact the lawyer and get the money all sorted out so we can buy a place of our own. Jess for once in my life I can see a way forward. Firing us was probably the best thing Giovanni could have done."

Jesse laughed almost bitterly "But?"

"You want to know why I didn't tell you straight away don't you?" James cut in, "I'm sorry Jess but I didn't quite believe all this myself at first so I went for a walk around the grounds; to see Growlie too. He's grown so much and to think its only been a little while since I saw him last."

"That's really great James…" Jesse faltered off. What could she say? Gods she couldn't tell him that Judith probably planned all of this. It was would destroy James to know that she was controlling him even now, but he had a right to know didn't he? He would find out eventually and then what? James would be hurt, furious that Jesse did not say something sooner. He might think that she was in on it too. Taking a deep breath Jesse started "Judith really said all those things?"

"I don't expect you to believe it" James replied quickly, "I didn't either but she really has changed Jess. You should spend some time with her. After all we are best friends and it's only right you get to know my family better."

Jesse frowned; the last thing she wanted to do was spend more time with Judith Morgan and the way James to casually used the term 'best friend'. Was that all he saw her as? She had hoped the last few months would open James' eyes and let him see exactly how much she cared about him. She guessed not. Jesse bit her lip in dismay. Still she was left with this predicament. Could she hurt James? Of course it would be for his own good but he might hate her for destroying his last chance for a family. He might think Jesse was deliberately trying to wreck his relationship with Judith because she was jealous as she lost her only family years ago. If James hated her… Jesse didn't think she could bear it. Coming to a decision she looked up, meeting the green eyes of her best friend who was staring expectantly down at her. 

"I would like that James" she forced a smile, "Really I would."

James smiled too, "Thank you Jessica. I know how hard the last few months have been for you too. Looking after me, Giovanni firing us… but I think things have at last turned for the better."

"For the better" Jesse echoed. 

James grinned and climbed down off of the bed "I'd better let you get your beauty sleep… not that you need it."

Jesse blinked, wondering if she had imagined this last bit. It wasn't like James to be so bold. Still he was gone before she could ask him but not before planting a quick kiss on her cheek. Now that had been real. Jesse pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and then snuggling back down under the sheets, a smile spread across her ruby lips she decided that all the problems with Judith could wait until the morning, Meowth could deal with them. All she wanted to do now was sleep, and hopefully dream of a certain someone whose breath she could still feel on her face. 

A/N: So what do ya think? I haven't lost my touch at rocketshippyness have I? And I didn't keep you all waiting too long did I? Chapter Six up soon!  


	6. The Proposition

Chapter Six:

Jesse couldn't remember the last time she had woken up in a real bed, the comforting warmth of a duvet wrapped around her. She snuggled down deeper into the covers wanting nothing more than to lie still for just a few more moments and enjoy the tranquil silence. It brought back bittersweet memories of her early childhood. Jesse could remember waking on a morning such as this, the gentle light from the sun streaming in through thin net curtains and falling onto her face, the small sounds of the rest of the house waking, the tread of feet on the hallway outside her room and the smell of breakfast being cooked on the floor below. She used to wake on such mornings when her mother knocked lightly on the door. 

"Jessica. It's time to get ready for school," she would say. School… the very name used to make Jesse curse her mother though it was not really her fault. Madame Boss insisted that all 'rocket babies' went to normal schools. School was a place of shadows and for Jesse a daily torment of taunts and sometimes even physical attacks led by her own once best friend. She had wanted to just disappear into her bed and ignore her mother's calls. 

There was a noise outside her door now, causing all dreams/flashbacks to disappear. Jesse jumped sharply at the knock. 

"Come in" she called, pushing herself up from the bed, and leaning back against the silken headboard. 

It was Meowth who entered; the little cat had been out all night it would seem. He shut the door behind him and moved to the small wooden dresser opposite, jumping atop of it, midnight blue eyes staring expectantly at her. 

"Good morning" Jesse squirmed under his harsh gaze. 

"Jimmy is already up" Meowth stated matter-of-factly, "He is downstairs with Judith right now."

"That's nice" Jesse yawned, quite deliberately to rile the cat Pokémon. 

"I thought yous were gonna speak ta him about Judith?"

"I tried" she shot back, instant anger taking control again and Meowth ducked to avoid a mallet being thrown at his head, instead it hit the glass mirror, shattering it into several hundred pieces. Meowth screeched to avoid the shards and leapt onto the bed, his claws ripping the fabric in the process. 

"Clumsy cat!" Jesse shrieked, backhanding him to the floor "Look at all this!"

Meowth hissed at this and snarled out in a furiously mad voice, the like of which Jesse had never heard him speak before. She could practically taste the poison in his words as he choked out "Yous hafta tell him before he gets hurt again! Yous owe him dat Jessica!"

"Me?" Jesse whispered, her knuckles turning white where she gripped the sheets "Why me? I tried and I just couldn't… he's so happy Meowth. How can I ruin that for him?"

Meowth's feral expression softened and he let escape a purr of affection "I'm sorry Jess. I know ya love him but he loves yous too and dats why yous hafta be da one to tell him."

"I can't" a sob caught in Jesse's throat "Please Meowth" she was so upset and hurt by the words and the fact that she would be the one to destroy James again that Jesse no longer cared for holding up the strong front and a tear trickled down her cheek "Let's keep an eye on Judith. We don't know for certain and if she… if she is up to anything she is bound to make a mistake sooner or later and then we can tell James. If we go to him now he will just assume that the servants forgot to take the price tags off of the clothes and then he will not take anything else we might find out seriously."

Meowth nodded, digesting her words and realising that what Jesse said made perfect sense, though he did not like it one bit. 

"I'm going down to breakfast" he announced after a moment or two more "I don't wanna leave Jimmy alone with her for too long."

Jesse knew this was sensible and allowed the cat Pokémon to leave. Once he had gone she set about the ominous task of getting dressed. She could not wear her Team Rocket uniform now she knew and the only other clothes were the ones in the wardrobe. If their suspicions were correct and Judith had bought them for her, Jesse knew that she could wear any one of these garments without cause for concern. If, however, she and Meowth were wrong then it could place them all in a potentially embarrassing situation. Sighing, the red haired ex rocket, crossed the room to the wardrobe and selected the cheapest clothes in there, a pair of black trousers and a pink blouse and snipped off the price tags with a pair of ornate silver scissors she had found on the desk. Judith had thought of everything, she mused as she brushed her long hair loose from its usual style and allowed it to fall down her back in red curled waves. There was even rose scented writing paper on the dresser along with an expensive looking fountain pen. Perfect for a confession, Jesse thought darkly, hoping that it would never come to that. 

Checking herself once more in the mirror, Jesse hurried out into the corridor. A maid was waiting patiently outside her room she found with surprise. 

"What do you want?" Jesse demanded, wondering if the young girl was sent by Judith to spy on them. The maid, a pretty girl in her early teens, curtsied as if she were greeting royalty, a lock of blond hair falling free from her bun atop her head as she did so. 

"I heard a crash Miss Jessica. I came to see if everything was in order here?" she stared, through nervous blue eyes, expectantly at Jesse. 

Jesse herself was quite taken aback. Was there nothing one could do in secret in this house? 

"Miss Jessica? Are you well?" the maid enquired after no response was given. 

"Quite well thank you" Jesse snapped and instantly regretted it. Perhaps it was this house? It was turning everyone into monsters. Even Meowth had not been acting himself since they arrived. She allowed her voice to soften. "My Pokémon made a bit of a mess that is all."

The maid smiled shyly "Then would you allow me to clean up for you?"

"Sure" Jesse waved a hand in the direction of the door "It's unlocked. Be careful, there is glass on the floor," she added not wanting the girl to hurt herself. 

The maid smiled and stood, as if waiting for something. Then when Jesse simply turned to go she called out "Will that be all Miss Jessica?"

Jesse paused on the stairs, turning around to meet the pale blue eyes waiting for her to answer. She is waiting to be dismissed, Jesse realised in embarrassment. Her face flushed red, cursing her poor upbringing as she mumbled that the maid could go before hastily hurrying down the flight of stairs and into the marble hallway. She could hear James and Meowth talking loudly from an adjourning room and took a step in their direction when Hopkins brushed passed her, carrying a breakfast tray. 

"Good morning Miss Jessica" he called as he walked passed and into the study. Jesse was getting a little tired of people calling her Miss Jessica by now. Shaking her head and scoffing at the upper class society she again turned towards the breakfast room. Pushing open the mahogany door she found James and Meowth seated at one end of the long, lace covered table. 

"Morning Jess" Meowth greeted her as if they had not had the conversation of earlier. 

"Morning Meowth, morning James" Jesse forced a smile and took a chair beside her best friend, again a blush creeping across her cheeks as she regarded her best friend and the conversation of the night before. James was wearing new clothes too, a pair of jeans and a black shirt. They looked expensive Jesse realised uncomfortably. 

Ignoring her growing sense of unease Jesse helped herself to a slice of toast and concentrated on spreading butter rather than the conversation that was taking place between Meowth and James until a comment the little cat made caused her to pay attention. 

Meowth asked, in passing, if Judith was going to join them for breakfast. James shook his head, looking a little disappointed, explaining that she had a guest and did not wish to be disturbed. 

"A guest?" Meowth echoed, "Dis early in da morning?"

James shrugged, equally troubled, "It is nothing to do with me" he half-heartedly defended the woman, "She said she would contact our lawyer later today" he added as an after thought. 

Jesse and Meowth exchanged glances when James's attention was elsewhere. The look in the cat Pokémon's eyes was easy to read and indeed Jesse shared the same sentiments. She did not like the sound of this. Who could possibly want to visit Judith so early in the morning?

*******

Judith quickly ushered Hopkins from the room as he set the tray down, ignoring the disapproving look in his eyes. Judith smiled sweetly and dismissed him, making a mental note to dock his pay later on and advise him to refrain from mentioning this encounter to anyone. She knew she was playing a dangerous game with James only across the hall but Judith had to admit her guest and the motives driving them intrigued her and after all she needed a little excitement in her life now. Still she could not let them think that Judith Morgan was an easy person to buy. She accepted the offering and sat back on the white leather sofa of the study, her violet eyes gazing intently into that of her visitor's. 

"Will you just think about it? That is all I am asking."

"Why? I do not want my reputation to be soiled because of your bad name."

Her guest smirked and shook their head "It is really in your best interests to consider what I am offering you."

"Oh really?" Judith felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she sipped her tea. "And why may I ask is that?"

"Do you really think James will stay here forever? Believe me Mrs Morgan I know your son well enough to know that he brings trouble wherever he goes. I myself have been most unfortunate to experience his bad luck."

Judith giggled, "Bad luck? You accuse my son and heir of being bad luck? I fear you are mistaken. The only misfortune to befall him was getting involved with you to start with."

"And who's fault was that?"

Judith scowled, setting the cup down "I believe you go too far."

"You are right, please accept my apologies."

"I do but you can leave right now. I do not want to risk James seeing you here."

Her visitor nodded again, "At least think about my offer?"

Judith nodded, "I will. Believe me I know a good deal when I see one."

Giovanni smiled and made his way to the door "I think so too. I will visit you again if I may?"

"Of course" Judith replied, also standing "Shall I ask Hopkins to show you out?"

Giovanni shook his head, pausing only to collect his briefcase "I can find my way out, please do not trouble yourself… Judy."

Judith forced a smile and sat back down, watching him leave, suddenly feeling weak and sick inside. What if James had seen him? What would he think? Could she really endanger all she had worked so hard to get? Was it all worth it? Yes it had to be. Still if this got out… it would ruin her reputation. She would be ruined, her family would be ruined… James's future as the Morgan heir would be nothing but a sham. 

I will be careful, Judith told herself. Nothing can go wrong if I plan ahead. Reassuring herself that it would all work out, Judith quickly exited the study and retired to her quarters, complaining to the maid of a headache. She had promised James that she would give the Morgan family lawyer a call first thing to discuss her husbands will. Of course Judith had no intention of contacting Mr Roberts and how could she? He had died ten years ago. She would keep James here until he realised that staying with her was the best option. Judith knew she would do anything to keep him and even tolerated his Pokémon and that vulgar woman of his to keep James happy. Only this latest turn of events could upset everything she had worked for. Judith sighed, that headache becoming reality now. This was such a mess. She just hoped that she could put it right. 


	7. Jessebell

_A/N: I know! It's been so long since I last updated this, but last night for some reason I felt inspired to finally finish the next chapter! When will I finally finish this ficcie? I can't really give an honest answer to that, but now I feel inspired to write it again, who knows! Keep checking back and don't forget to review. _

_Shari_

Chapter Seven:

It turned out that Judith did not appear for breakfast and James was informed by Hopkins that his 'mother' had complained of a headache and gone to bed. This came as little surprise to Jesse and Meowth but James reacted with concern for the woman, so much so that Jesse considered blurting the truth out then and there. It made her sick to think that Judith had James worrying about her when this was obviously a farce to avoid seeing the lawyer. A couple of frantic gestures from Meowth, not to do anything foolish were enough to curb Jesse's temper and she instead suggested that James gave her a tour of the grounds. She knew her friend was anxious to see Growlie again and Meowth, who disliked James's canine friend declined, claiming that he wanted to take a little catnap. James agreed to this without questing Jesse's reasons behind this and delighted his female friend when he casually slipped an arm around her shoulders as they walked down one of the many dirt-free stone pathways that led through the rolling gardens of the Morgan Estate. Jesse could barely concentrate on the beauty that surrounded her, as all she could think of was how nice it was to have James so close to her and the warmth of his arm around her.

If Jesse closed her eyes and concentrated, she could pretend that they were a proper couple strolling together through their own garden.

As she thought of this, Jesse stumbled, tripping over her own feet and almost falling, had James not been there to steady her.

"Jess?" he asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

Jesse shrugged, tears suddenly springing into her eyes. Cursing silently for her sudden emotion, she averted her gaze to the ground, but James caught her expression and stopped walking.

"It's nothing" she snapped and immediately regretted it as she added in a softer voice, "I was thinking… that is all."

"About…?" James prompted, guiding her to be seated beside one of the dozen sparkling water fountains that were dotted around the estate.

Jesse stared into the clear water and asked: "There are so many coins in there."

James was taken aback by the sudden topic change, but decided to elaborate on it. "When I was a boy I would often come here to escape _her_. She didn't like the water, as it was improper for young ladies to wander the grounds unescorted to play in the fountains. I would sit here and throw pennies into this fountain. I suppose it was my own private wishing well. I would wish for someone to take me away from this life. It is stupid now that I think about it. I always had dreams of a perfect family and I never really did have that, did I, Jessica?"

"Do you think about Danielle?"

James looked away, his uncomfortably stance letting on more than words could ever do. This time it was he that changed the topic. "What about you, Jess? Do you have any dreams?"

Jesse laughed, "Me?"

He nodded, his green eyes staring intently into her own, almost begging her to confide in him.

Jesse shrugged, "I used too" she admitted, "Before Miyamoto died. I dreamt that there would be a better life for us. That she would leave Team Rocket and that we would have all this" she indicated the mansion, "I used to think that I needed money to be happy. Miyamoto hated not being able to provide for me. That's why she took that mission. Money destroyed us and I still want it. I still want all of this!"

Both were silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You must hate me," Jesse ventured at last, "I would if I were you."

"Would it truly make you happy?"

"No."

"Then why do you want it? I would give it all too you, Jesse, if it were mine to give. I would do anything for you."

Jesse laughed, "I don't even know. If you offered it I would probably take it, but it wouldn't make me happy. Perhaps nothing can."

"Did Miyamoto make you happy?"

"She was my mother, of course she did and she died."

"Then there is your answer." James stood, "We should be getting back."

"But I don't understand?"

James smirked, "And you're always telling me that I'm the dumb one?"

"James Morgan" Jesse growled, brandishing a paper fan that she managed to pull out from seemingly thin air, "You are not going where until you tell me what made you the philosopher all of a sudden!"

James's grin widened, "You have to catch me first" and with that he took off back down the path leading to the mansion. Jesse laughed out loud and raced after him, her previous fears vanishing as she ran after her friend.

Judith watched the two teenagers from her bedroom window; a frown fixed upon her face whilst in the background a maid poured her some tea. Such unseemly behaviour and had her husband been still alive, Judith would have made sure that he punished James accordingly for his actions. Of course, with Thomas dead, and James's true parentage out in the open, Judith knew that she would have to tread softly where her 'son' was concerned. Scowling as she recalled her emotional actions of before, Judith stared down at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand, a number scrawled across it in elegant writing. She hated feeling so angry. Her anger made her do things that were completely the opposite from her usually cold and stoic character.

Normally, browsing through the latest fashion magazines from France and selecting a number of new and expensive ball gowns or attending a social event with some of Kanto's wealthier residents could right this anger. Of course, with no husband, Judith knew the latter was not possible, as she would so hate to become the third wheel so to speak. She glanced down at the piece of paper again.

Should she? No! It was too soon! She could not have that awful man thinking that Judith Morgan was cheap!

Dismissing the maid, Judith turned away from the window. The headache was not completely a lie. Her temples did so ache and she rarely got a full nights sleep anymore. Of course, James would not be put off so easily forever and Judith knew that she would have to do something. There were other lawyers. Surely she could arrange something? She could only imagine how James would react if he found out that his trust fund had been closed when he ran away and the money handed over to the Whittakers as a payoff of sorts. Not that the demonic little girl had any intention on keeping the money.

"Judy, darling" that familiar sickly voice drawled and Judith's hairs on the back of her neck started to prickle as she took a sip from her tea and regarded the young woman before her.

Jessebell's sapphire blue eyes narrowed as she gazed distastefully around the bedroom. "This is really not very proper at all" she continued, her ruby lips turned up in a pleased and somewhat triumphant smile as she tossed a lock of red hair over one shoulder, "I don't understand why we cannot ask my darling James and his little tramp to join us. It is concerning him after all, isn't it?"

Judith scowled, "I only knew that you were back this morning and we both know how James would react to your presence. Why else would I see you in my rooms?"

Jessebell nodded and set her own cup back down on the silver tray, "Yes, of course" she replied, somewhat chastened, "I had not remembered that."

"Why did you come back? If I recall we paid you off well last time."

"It is not about the money, Judy, it never has been."

"Then what do you want?"

"James. I've always wanted him. I understand that he needs to be broken in properly, but there has always been something about him that makes him special… if only I could remember what it was."

"I've learnt from my mistakes. You'll never get my son."

"Oh yes!" Jessebell elicited a sudden squeal of delight and started fanning herself rapidly as she continued, "But he is not your son, is he, Judith darling?"

Judith barely blinked as she replied, "Whatever do you mean?" but inside her chest her heart had started pounding and the tea cup had begun to shake so she placed it back down and neatly folded her hands in her lap.

Jessebell said nothing for a moment, and then, with a flurry, produced a crumpled piece of paper from her purse and dangled it in front of Judith's nose.

"Then why does this say otherwise?"

Judith could not stop the tiny gasp from escaping her lips as she recognised the handwriting as her own. Suddenly, angered that anyone would see her tear-filled letter of confession, she leapt up and tried to snatch it back off of Jessebell, an unseemly act in itself and it appeared to give Jessebell immense satisfaction when she pulled the letter back from her grasp and said sternly.

"For goodness sake, Judy, sit down and act like a lady. Now that I have got your attention we can talk about my terms and what will happen if you do not agree to every single one of them."


End file.
